


Mean the Most

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [44]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Menolly reflects on her relationship with words
Relationships: Menolly/Sebell (Dragonriders of Pern)
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Kudos: 2





	Mean the Most

**Author's Note:**

> This was my drabble for Feb 13

“Tell me what I can do for help.”

Menolly heard a lot of things in her life. Words and phrases that could hurt, and some that could help. 

Words were her life’s work, so of course she understood their power. It always felt like she was looking for just the right one. 

Which was why it surprised her when she realized that these were the words that meant the most to her.

Sebell said that maybe it was because she had never felt worthy of help.

He was probably right, but that didn’t make her love his words any less.


End file.
